


Life isn’t a Kdrama (and I’m glad)

by 89luv (Wataemelon)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slight Internalized Homophobia, anyway this is literally just them being babies, hyeongjun just thinks a lot :(, junho/yohan is mentioned, just pyojun being dense and in love :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wataemelon/pseuds/89luv
Summary: Dongpyo is annoyed by dense leads in dramas, until he realizes he’s in love with his bestfriend and oh shit, he’s just like those dense leads.basically, Dongpyo and Hyeongjun are dumb, dense and in love
Relationships: Son Dongpyo & Song Hyeongjun, Son Dongpyo/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 86





	Life isn’t a Kdrama (and I’m glad)

The TV’s playing some cheesy netflix original. Another story about a girl who likes a boy who likes her—but for the sake of making an hour long movie, they go through way too much useless drama and mindless plot.

Dongpyo hates these kinds of shows, finds them unrealistic. If two people  _ obviously  _ liked each other, wouldn’t they just confess? He doesn’t believe that they’d do dumb things like question the others feelings, or worse yet—date someone else.

Luckily, the movie is mostly background noise, drowned out by the sound of Minhee crunching on chips, and Junho complaining about his one sided crush on his brothers friend.

Dongpyo’s used to Junho crying over Yohan. He still remembers the day—when they’d all been over at Junho’s, Hyeongjun’s head at home on Dongpyo’s lap like always. 

They were playing Mario Kart, and Junho was failing  _ miserably _ , somehow even behind Eunsang who had never played in his life. And as Junho was midway through calling Dongpyo a  _ fucking gay soggy cornflake  _ for hitting him with a shell, Hangyul had opened the door to introduce his friend from college. Junho hadn't been able to manage anything more than a nod of acknowledgment, and once they had left, closing the door behind them, Dongpyo had laughed at his blank expression and said “ _ who’s fucking gay now?” _

And since then, Hangyul had brought Yohan over more, and Junho had struggled more—causing them all to become used to Junho’s pining, but also  _ painfully tired _ of it.

“Just confess,” Dongpyo sighs, and Hyeongjun nods his head from where it lays on Dongpyo’s lap.

“Nothing can happen if you don’t confess,” Hyeongjun says, while Dongpyo runs his fingers through the younger’s hair.

“That’s easy for you two to say,” Junho sighs, and Eunsang pats the other comfortingly on his shoulder.

“What does that even mean?” Dongpyo questions, his fingers still running through Hyeongjun’s hair. Hyeongjun leans into the touch, it makes Dongpyo smile.

“That’s what I mean!” Junho cries, leaning into Eunsang’s shoulder, “Eunsang tell them to stop being so obviously gay! It’s hurting my lonely heart!”

Dongpyo looks confusedly at the others, Minhee swallows his chips.

“Now that I think about it,” Minhee starts, licking the salt off of his fingers, “how  _ did _ you two get together?”

Dongpyo’s hand, running through the others hair—stops, and he feels Hyeongjun go still.

“Who confessed? Or did no one confess? Oh my gosh if you guys just naturally got together that would be even more annoying.” 

Hyeongjun awkwardly sits up, pulling uncomfortably on his sleeves, “we aren’t dating,” he mumbles.

“Huh?” the other three say in unison, their eyes flying between the two.

“But-” Minhee gasps, “you spend all your time together, you’re always touching, you give each other that gross sappy smile.”

“It’s called being best friends,” Dongpyo groans, rolling his eyes, but his skin itches in a way he can’t explain.

“I think it's called being the annoying couple in a romance drama,” Minhee retorts, Eunsang and Junho snicker. Hyeongjun fiddles nervously.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Dongpyo has never thought of Hyeongjun like that. Genuinely.

Of course he thinks Hyeongjun is cute, you had to be blind not to. Blind and deaf, because even his voice is adorable.

Hyeongjun is cute when the minute they sit down, he lays his head in Dongpyo’s lap. He’s cute when school’s over and he smiles brightly, seeing Dongpyo waiting for him by the gates like always. Hyeongjun is cute when he laughs, or when he curls his fingers around Dongpyo’s hand, or when he hides his smile behind his palm out of shyness.

Hyeongjun is cute all the time, but that doesn’t mean Dongpyo is  _ into _ him. Just because he never wants to let go of Hyeongjun’s hand, just because Hyeongjun’s laugh is his favourite sound, just because he  _ maybe kinda - just a little bit -  _ wants to kiss him, it doesn’t mean anything.

_ Wait. _

  
  


_ Fuck. _

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


“Bye Junnie,” Dongpyo calls, walking out of Hyeongjun’s classroom to make his way to his own. Hyeongjun smiles happily and waves back.

“Your boyfriend dropped you off again?” One of the girls in his class laughs, the other two girls beside her giggle into their palms.

“Oh,” Hyeongjun awkwardly laughs back, not quite sure how to reply. They’re just kidding right?

“How did you two get together?” one of the other girls asks, it isn’t teasing. She’s genuinely wondering.

“Oh um,” Hyeongjun rubs the back of his neck, “we’re not dating.”

One of the boys in his class joins the conversation at that, “Really? But you must like each other,” he says matter-of-factly, Hyeongjun looks at him, his eyes blinking in confusion.

“I mean, it's pretty obvious for us,” he continues, “do you not notice the way he looks at us?”

Hyeongjun still doesn’t understand what he’s talking about, but the other girls nod in agreement.

“Whenever he sees us talking to you, or especially if we have our arm around you or something, he glares at us,” the boy laughs, “even though he’s so tiny it’s still pretty intimidating, I mean he looks like he’ll kill us if we get too close.”

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Dongpyo wishes his “ _ revelation of love” _ as Minhee so poetically puts it, could’ve come in a more romantic way. But instead it had been caused by the realization forced on him by his friends that  _ he is the lead of a cringy drama. _

When Dongpyo tells the other three that he likes Hyeongjun, the unanimous reply is  _ no shit, _ and really, Dongpyo hates his friends. 

Still, Eunsang pats his back and tells him that he’s just happy he’s realized, and he hopes it’ll all go well, and for a moment Dongpyo is touched—until Minhee gags and says something like  _ the vibe in here is too gay _ .

Dongpyo needs new friends.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


“Who’s prettiest, Suzy, Yoona, or Nana?” Hyeongjun’s brother, Seungyoun asks as they’re sitting on the couch.

Hyeongjun thinks, and he thinks, but he can’t make a decision. He’s heard the kids in his class talk about it too. Who’s the prettiest in a group, who’s the prettiest in the class, rejecting each other’s opinions and pushing their own. He tries to avoid those questions but still, he’ll think over them, and each time he realizes he just doesn’t have much of an opinion.

“I don’t know,” he finally says, “who do you think?”

Seungyoun sighs dreamily, “Yoona, it’s gotta be Yoona,” he says, and Hyeongjun laughs.

He’d definitely heard Hangyul say before that there’s no one prettier than Suzy, and at that time Yohan had refuted him with  _ “but Nana is the prettiest”. _

It’s why Hyeongjun feels bored of these questions, because everyone sees beauty differently, and everyone gets mad when  _ their _ definition of beauty is questioned.

Hyeongjun wonders what his definition of beauty is.

But his thoughts are interrupted, because at that moment, there’s a knock at the door, and because Seungyoun grabbed him a drink from the kitchen earlier it’s now his turn to get up.

He twists the door knob, opens the door—and sees Dongpyo.

His cheeks are flushed from the cold, his scarf pulled over his chin, and when he sees Hyeongjun he smiles impossibly wide.

“Hey, sorry I didn't tell you I was coming. I was watching something funny and then I thought ‘ _ you know who I wanna watch this with? Hyeongjun’ _ . So then I just got up and now I'm here!” He’s rambling, and he’s still shaking from the cold. But before Hyeongjun finally lets him in so he doesn’t freeze to death, he takes in Dongpyo’s messy hair, his red tipped nose.

He doesn’t have to wonder what his definition of beauty is anymore.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Dongpyo wants to apologize to all the couples in dramas he’s ever insulted.

Back when he was just an outsider it had been easy to insult them, those  _ dumb _ leads who obviously liked each other but never got together.

He found himself apologizing to the characters who he’d always yelled at to  _ just confess _ , because now that he’s in their spot—he realizes it isn’t that easy.

  
  


Hyeongjun likes holding his hand.

Whether they’re walking home, laying in Dongpyo’s bed, or even eating—Hyeongjun always reaches out his hand, and intertwines theirs.

Dongpyo has gotten used to eating with one hand, even if it was his left, because he’d rather struggle picking up his food, than let go of Hyeongjun’s hand.

Now if Dongpyo was an outsider, he would yell at himself, he’d say  _ “he’s holding your hand, he likes you!” _ but because Dongpyo is now a main character, he questions himself.

_ “He’s just clingy.” _

_ “He just likes holding hands.” _

_ “He can only do this because he just thinks of me as a friend.” _

The last one hurts the most. The thought that Hyeongjun has such a lack of attraction for him that he can be this comfortable with him. It stings.

When he tells the others this, they collectively facepalm, and they tell Dongpyo that he’s so  _ dense. _

If he was an outsider, Dongpyo would say the same thing. But life isn’t a drama, and just because you realize you’re in love with your best friend, doesn’t mean he’ll feel the same.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


On Wednesday’s, Hyeongjun and Dongpyo eat alone.

Eunsang has called it their  _ date day _ , teasing them for needing alone time. And Hyeongjun can’t really explain it, why they eat alone in a little nook by a window on the second floor. They’d found it one day, calling it their  _ “club room” _ despite having no club, and it not being a room. But because of this special place, they decided they needed one day to spend there, like a club meeting of sorts.

It didn’t really make sense, but still Hyeongjun always looked forward to Wednesdays, it had even beat out Saturday as his favourite day of the week.

So when the bell for lunch rings, Hyeongjun packs his things and heads for Dongpyo’s classroom. He’d packed extra kimbap, Dongpyo’s favourite, and he found himself smiling as he got closer.

Dongpyo’s always been quite popular. His outgoing personality and bright smile causing people to be drawn to him.

Dongpyo’s always been popular, Hyeongjun knows it, but when he sees Dongpyo talking to a girl—he pauses.

She’s cute, shorter than Dongpyo by quite a bit, her smile is bright as she says something to him, playfully hitting his shoulder.

And Dongpyo looks happy. He’s smiling wide, his eyes scrunching up.

They look good together.

“Hyeongjun!” Dongpyo calls, noticing the other standing idly by the door. Hyeongjun’s brought back to reality, he reminds his feet to move. Why is he feeling like this?

“I’ve gotta go now,” Dongpyo says to the girl, smiling her way, “see yah!”

Hyeongjun forces a small smile when Dongpyo runs his way, grabbing onto his arm.

“Is something wrong, Junnie?” he asks worriedly. 

He’s looking up at him.

He tilted his head down to talk to that girl.

It makes Hyeongjun wonder if that’s Dongpyo’s ideal type. Small and cute. He bets that Dongpyo wants someone shorter than him, not someone like Hyeongjun, who he’d have to go on his tippy toes to kiss.

_ Wait. _

_ What? _

Hyeongjun’s face goes red. What had he been thinking of? Kissing Dongpyo? Why would he even think about that? Of course Dongpyo wouldn’t want to kiss  _ him. _ They’re friends. They’re both  _ boys. _

Honestly though, the last thought is one he knows isn’t the biggest obstacle in the world.

Still, it’s a thought that makes his throat tighten when his mom asks if there’s any cute girls in his class. It’s a thought, that if he mulls over it for too long, makes him overthink his hand in Dongpyo’s, or something as small as the pink sweater in his closet.

It’s a thought, that if he thinks about it too much, he’s afraid his worries will be revealed as true.

“Hyeongjun?” Dongpyo asks softly once they’re out of the classroom, “is everything alright?”

Dongpyo is pretty. Dongpyo is outgoing. Dongpyo is bright and talkative and can make anyone feel better with just one word from his mouth.

Dongpyo’s prettiness would be doubled if he was with a small and cute girl.

Dongpyo reaches his hand up and cups Hyeongjun’s cheek. Hyeongjun’s eyes widen.

“I don’t know what’s got you so out of it,” Dongpyo says, staring at the other.

“But stop thinking about it. At least when you’re with me, just let me take your mind off whatever it is. it’s no good to make yourself upset, okay?”

And his thumb is gently stroking Hyeongjun’s cheek, in a way that makes him want to lean into it. Dongpyo is always like this. Warm. Safe.

“Sorry,” he mumbles shyly, Dongpyo flicks his forehead.

“You’ve got nothing to apologize for, dummy.”

Hyeongjun squeaks, the flick wasn’t gentle and he rethinks his earlier thoughts about Dongpyo being safe.

Still, when Dongpyo holds his hand out, Hyeongjun forgets everything as he interlaces their fingers.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


“What’s got you looking so down?” Seungwoo asks, setting down a hot chocolate in front of Dongpyo.

“My crush,” Dongpyo admits honestly, as Seungwoo takes a seat in front of him.

Although this job is Dongpyo’s first, he decides that Seungwoo is the best manager in the whole world. Dongpyo had begun working at the little coffee shop nearly a year ago, and in that year Seungwoo had taken him under his wing in a sense. They’d become impossibly close incredibly quickly, causing people to confuse them for brothers many, many times.

In a way, Seungwoo pretty much  _ is _ Dongpyo’s brother, but he’s also a lot like a dad. He helps the younger, scolds him when he needs to, and when Dongpyo doesn’t look the best, he brings him hot chocolate.

“What’d your crush do?” Seungwoo asks, taking a sip of his cup of coffee, Dongpyo drinks the whipped cream off of his hot chocolate.

“They’re just so hard to read!” He cries, “one minute they’re holding my hand and are all over me, and the next they’re putting distance between us!”

Seungwoo nods understandingly, “What kind of distance?” 

“Not holding my hand when we’re together, not laying in my lap, not leaning against me, etc.”

Seungwoo pauses, looking carefully at the younger, “are those things normal for you two?” 

“Totally,” Dongpyo nods, sipping his hot chocolate, “why?”

Seungwoo’s about to reply when Wooseok, their coworker, interjects.

“Don’t worry about it,” he says, Dongpyo looks up at him, “you’re already dating.”

Dongpyo sputters at this, and Seungwoo laughs, Wooseok walks off to help a customer.

Dohyon, their newly hired busboy—wipes the table near theirs, and without making eye contact says “he’s not wrong,” before walking to another table.

“That’s what everyone says,” Dongpyo groans, Seungwoo peers at him carefully.

“Then, are you sure they don’t like you?”

Dongpyo sighs loudly, “that’s the problem,” he says, a tired lilt to his voice, “I'm not sure.”

“Then what’s stopping you from telling them your feelings?” Seungwoo says it carefully, not like an oblivious outsider, but rather a caring individual who’s part of the story.

“I’m scared,” Dongpyo whispers, tightening his grip on his cup, “I’m scared it’ll ruin everything between us.”

Seungwoo doesn’t skip a beat before he replies, “do they care about you?”

Dongpyo thinks over the question, and finds himself smiling; because Hyeongjun is the most caring person he knows. He still remembers when Hyeongjun cried after accidentally stepping on a ladybug, or when Dongpyo’s pet snail died in grade 7 and Hyeongjun wrote him a 3 page poem on how he’s the  _ bestest friend in the whole world _ to cheer him up.

Dongpyo nods, and when he looks up, the other is smiling.

_ “It’s the proud dad smile” _ he thinks, rolling his eyes.

Seungwoo ruffles his hair. 

“then I'm pretty sure it’ll all work out.”

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Hyeongjun considers himself to be someone who cares a lot.

He’d do anything for his friends, would risk anything for them. 

Whenever decisions came to his wants, verses theirs, he’d always choose theirs.

So when Hyeongjun starts wishing for his own happiness, it makes him nervous.

He’s heard his mum talk a million times about how she can’t wait till he finds a pretty wife, how she can’t wait for her little grandchildren to play at her house, how she can’t wait to see her baby boy standing at the altar—waiting for his wife.

He’s heard Dongpyo talk about his future dreams. How he wants a whopping 8 kids, all looking in some way like him. He wants to marry someone who loves him more than anything, who will want to go on family trips and take cheesy family photos.

Hyeongjun knows these things.

But somewhere along the way, he’d wanted to change those.

His mother dreams of him and a wife, but he selfishly wants to break that dream. He wants to throw away this imaginary woman. He wants only one persons hand. He wants to stand at the altar with only one specific person.

Hyeongjun knows Dongpyo’s dreams are of a perfect, white picket fence family. He knows Dongpyo wants love, he wants the family everyone envies ‘cause  _ they’re so perfect _ .

Hyeongjun wants Dongpyo to be happy.

So why does he want to take that away from him?

It’s selfish, and it makes him feel sick, because despite how much he tries to keep it down, despite how much he reminds himself how much  _ prettier _ Dongpyo looks with girls who are shorter and cuter than Hyeongjun—he wants him.

Dongpyo. Only Dongpyo. It’s terrifying how intense it is. That there’s no one else. That it can  _ only  _ be Dongpyo.

It’s terrifying, but somehow the realization, the acceptance—finally loosens the knot in his chest.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Dongpyo realizes, while watching a drama, that he has to make a move.

He’d been thinking about Seungwoo’s words, considering the fact that things really would be okay, that even if Hyeongjun didn’t like him back—things would be okay.

He’d been thinking about it, but as he watches the main character of his drama fail to confess, resulting in their love interest dating someone else, and them then taking a whole _3_ _years_ to get together—he makes up his mind.

So he runs to Hyeongjun’s house.

It’s summertime now, and somehow it’s even worse than when he ran to Hyeongjun’s house that winter. Because now the air is hot, the sun beating down on him, as if the script writers of his drama are telling him  _ “stop! we need this to continue on for at least 10 more episodes!” _

But viewer ratings be damned. Dongpyo’s trying to get a boyfriend, and he’d rather not waste any minute that he could spend kissing Hyeongjun.

So when he makes it to Hyeongjun’s door, he knocks as quickly as he can, all the while gasping to get at least a  _ little _ bit of air in his lungs.

Hyeongjun opens the door, looking extremely confused. Even Dongpyo’s oxygen lacking brain thinks it’s absolutely adorable.

“Dongpyo what-“

“Please don’t get a girlfriend,” is the only thing Dongpyo manages to get out, and once he’s said it, he realizes it makes no sense.

Hyeongjun looks more surprised than before, because he’d never even spoken about any girls, but Dongpyo doesn’t let him interject.

“Just don’t get a girlfriend. Let’s not waste our time for 3 years, or even 3 more  _ minutes _ !” He’s rushing, the embarrassment creeping up on him, but the confused, starry look in Hyeongjun’s eyes spurs him on.

“I like you,” he admits, finally, “I really really like you, a lot.”

And Hyeongjun goes beet red, his eyes growing shiny, Dongpyo is  _ so fucking in love _ .

“Me too,” he says, grabbing Dongpyo’s hands, “I like you too, so much.”

Dongpyo can’t control his smile, and Hyeongjun’s smiling too, he feels momentarily invincible.

“That was fucking beautiful,” he hears a familiar voice say, and a shiver runs down his spine.

He looks up, and sees Minhee, Junho, and Eunsang watching them.

Dongpyo lets out an absolutely  _ unmanly _ squeal and jumps, looking between Hyeongjun and the completely unwelcome group behind him, before pointing his finger.

“What are you 3 doing here! You were hanging out  _ without  _ me!?”

Hyeongjun grips his hand, causing Dongpyo to look at him. He looks soft and worried.  _ Oh fuck that’s cute _ .

“I called them over for advice on what to do because I like you so much,” he says sweetly, casually as if he didn’t just shoot Dongpyo’s heart with a love arrow, “I’m sorry pyo.”

Dongpyo is weak, very weak, and now no one can blame him because Hyeongjun is his  _ boyfriend _ .

So Dongpyo keeps his hold on the other's hand, leading them upstairs to Hyeongjun’s room. He hears the others wolf whistle at them, but ignores them in favour of being alone with Hyeongjun  _ as soon as possible _ .

And once they’re alone in Hyeongjun’s room, Dongpyo wastes no time in asking:

“We’re boyfriends, right?”

Hyeongjun’s eyes widen, and then he smiles,  _ so _ prettily. 

“Yes!” He laughs, pressing a kiss to Dongpyo’s nose, and When he pulls away, Dongpyo holds his face.

“Can I kiss you?” He asks, melting into Hyeongjun’s starry eyes, “like, for real?”

Hyeongjun smiles, and instead of replying, leans in and presses a kiss to Dongpyo’s lips.

And as Hyeungjun pulls away, cheeks flushed, shy smile, sparkly eyes—Dongpyo sends a middle finger in his mind to whatever script writer tried to keep him away from  _ this.  _

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


“This is okay, right?” Hyeongjun asks.

They’re laying in Dongpyo’s bed, Dongpyo’s body completely on top of Hyeongjun’s, nearly falling asleep.

“What do you mean?” he yawns, opening his eyes and looking up at the other.

It’d been a week since they’d started dating. Honestly, not much had changed. They just kissed more, stayed even closer than before. Dongpyo was happier than he’d ever imagined. Boy was he  _ glad _ he decided to write his own destiny. He can’t imagine going any longer without dating Hyeongjun, how can those drama couples  _ do it? _

But Hyeongjun is nervously chewing on his lip, and it makes Dongpyo feel suddenly worried.

Hyeongjun looks like he wants to say something though, so Dongpyo waits.

“Are you okay,” he stops, fiddling with the hem of Dongpyo’s shirt, “with me?”

It takes Dongpyo a minute for Hyeongjun’s words to sink in, and when they do he’s throwing himself up, looking incredulously at the younger.

Hyeongjun sits up too, moving himself slightly away from Dongpyo, curling into himself.

“It’s just-“ he starts again, and Dongpyo’s heart is already aching in ways he can’t explain. Just the image of Hyeongjun looking  _ so small _ makes his heart hurt. 

“I know you want a perfect family, but we’re both boys, with how the world is, it's not like we can ever be  _ perfect.  _ I’m just worried you’re compromising your happiness for me.”

Now Dongpyo wants to be sweet. He wants to be the ever kind boyfriend, the one who will softly whisper to Hyeongjun  _ “don’t worry, you’re all I need.” _

But Dongpyo’s only 17. He’s a little hot headed, and he has a flair for dramatics. So instead of softly kissing the younger’s worries away, he flicks him on the forehead.

“Ouch!” Hyeongjun squeaks, and although Dongpyo feels instantly guilty and wants to kiss Hyeongjun’s forehead better and put a hello kitty bandaid on it—instead he speaks.

“Don’t be so full of yourself,” he huffs, and Hyeongjun looks at him with those damn puppy eyes.

“I’m not compromising my happiness by being with you,” he sighs, “It’s not possible, ‘cause you  _ are _ my happiness.”

And it’s a cheesy line, but Hyeongjun tears up, and Dongpyo finally allows himself to lean in and kiss Hyeongjun’s forehead.

“I’m sorry i flicked you,” he whispers, leaning down to kiss Hyeongjun’s nose, “you’re enough for me, okay? Always.”

Hyeongjun nods, a soft smile on his face, Dongpyo continues, “and just because we’re both boys doesn’t mean we can’t be perfect. Ask anyone who knows us and they’ll say we’re the most perfect couple to exist, it’s just the facts.”

Hyeongjun smiles happily, wrapping his arms around Dongpyo’s waist, pulling him into his lap.

“I love you,” Hyeongjun mumbles, “I don’t wanna feel bad about it anymore. I’m not gonna.”

Dongpyo holds Hyeongjun’s face, “well i know for sure that my boyfriend is the toughest boy alive. He can do anything he puts his mind to.”

Hyeongjun giggles, “your boyfriend sounds pretty cool.”

Dongpyo pretends to think about it, causing Hyeongjun to pinch his waist.

“okay okay,” Dongpyo laughs “I guess he’s cool,” and despite his teasing tone, his eyes are filled with nothing but warmth.

“He’s kinda a dork though,” he presses a kiss to Hyeongjun’s cheek, “but he’s cute,” his other cheek.

“And he’s mine so, I love him anyway.”

His words make Hyeongjun giddy, and he leans his head on Dongpyo’s shoulder and nuzzles into it.

Dongpyo taps the younger on his shoulder, and when Hyeongjun looks up, he kisses him.

And Hyeongjun pulls him closer, despite the lack of space between them already. But with Dongpyo parting his lips, kissing him in ways that make up for whatever time they missed—it’s not like Hyeongjun’s brain is working all that great anyway.

And as Dongpyo tilts his head, one thought stands out in his hazy mind:

_ “Thank God I don’t have to wait 3 years for this.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is the longest fic i’ve ever written which can only be bcuz pyojun r the bestest babies who i can’t help but keep writing about :(<3
> 
> anyway fellow pyojun luvrs i hope u enjoyed this and thank u for reading!!!


End file.
